


R&R

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [10]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Past Character Death, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: After Crisis on Infinite Earths Event, The Mikaelson-Sanders takes some R&R by celebrating Christmas.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Wolf Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [AllyBP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyBP/gifts).



**AN: I don't own the rights to any of the characters from Legacies, Originals or TVD. Only my OC. They** **belong to their respective owners. Now enjoy.**

**2036**

**New Orleans**

The holidays was in full swing and it was evident in the Big Easy by the amount of Christmas decorations spread through out the city. It's been a brutal few weeks for the Mikaelson couple but ever since they averted the Crisis from the Anti Montior, they've had time to readjust to their new reality, so when the Christmas arrived, it was time for some R&R: the only way they knew how.

Hope was snuggling against Beth's chest while her wife was on the couch in the study room as Elvis was singing I'll be home for Christmas in the background at the Mikaelson Compound. It was a comfortable moment between the two. No worries about what time aberration to correct or how to prevent history from being altered for the worse.

"I like it here." Beth told her quietly pressing a kiss to the top of Hope's head. the mentioned person looked up.

"What? Back in New Orleans?"

The blonde Hybrid tucked some hair behind The Tribrid's ear. "No. Back with you." Hope's eyes softened. "After everything we've been through, what we've lost and what we've regained especially after..."

Seeing where she was going with this, Hope cupped Beth's cheek with her hand while staring into her eyes. "Hey. Don't think that. We both made it to the other side. I gave you my word I would come back to you and I kept it."

God, she loved that woman with every fiber of her being. Beth wouldn't know where she would be if she hadn't met Hope. 

Freya who had tucked in her son Nik for the night, was just passing by when she saw them sharing a moment. Her heart melted at the sight of her niece's happiness. She was concerned that Hope wouldn't find it that given that she closed herself off after losing both her parents and her uncle Elijah 10 years ago. It was difficult time for the Mikaelsons. She was so glad that she was wrong. 

Quietly she went to the master bed room where Keelin was staying at the moment. 

-

"So, are you gonna tell me what presents are or are you gonna keep me guessing?"

"Patience, My Hope. All in due time." Beth reassured her wife as she lead her to their bed room in their penthouse near the compound. There she went to the closet to get the Christmas presents. Beth knew that she would love them all given the significance. She handed Hope the first gift. Cautious at first, she opened it only to be gobsmacked when she recognized the gift. It was the painting she made of Aunt Freya's wedding, a year after her father died. 

"I thought that Dr Saltzman had burned all of my stuff as I asked." Hope wondered. 

"Not all of them." Beth admitted smiling from ear to ear. After everything her wife had sacrificed to protect the ones she cared about the most, it was the least she could do. "I managed to salvage the painting and sent it to Freya after she regained her memories of you."

Holding back the tears, Hope placed it on the wall. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Beth shrugged. "It's nothing. So what kind of gift did you get for me this year?"

Hope smiled as she went to the drawer retrieving the present she got for her 500 year old wife and handed it to Beth. "This."  
When Beth ripped off the cover, she was in for a big surprise. It was a grey metallic cross. To some it could be a fake artifact but to Beth it was an important piece of history that she thought she had lost some time ago.

"My mother's cross." Beth breathed in awe, examining it. It was a birthday gift her mother gave it to her before passing away from the plague a few months later and the irony was that it was on Christmas almost to the date. "Thought I lost it during the Triad business."

"You didn't." Hope admitted. Beth looked at the third generation witch puzzled. "I found it under the bed in the transformation cellars."

She looked at her with a whirl of emotions. She walked over to Hope and claimed her lips with her own passionately. Surprised at first, Hope soon returned the favor.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth Sanders-Mikaelson." Hope murmured against Beth's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." Beth replied, staring into her wife's eyes lovingly.

Neither of them were aware that Hayley Marshall-Kenner and Klaus Mikaelson looked over the scene from above, content over the fact that their daughter, their Hope was finally happy.

It was a Merry Christmas for all of them.

**AN: Merry Christmas and Happy new year to everybody. Hopefully next year will be a lot better than the last one.**


End file.
